


Why Use a Flying/Water Type?

by Djinn_n_Tonic



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, Humiliation, Large Ass, Large Breasts, No Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, Tit Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djinn_n_Tonic/pseuds/Djinn_n_Tonic
Summary: Skyla, the gym leader, has just lost another match, and finds herself without any money or badges to award the victor. So he decides to take something else in exchange.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (Based on a request given to me by an anonymous user)
> 
> *This story contains some Non-Consensual content*

_The characters  and settings below do not belong to me and are the property of their respective owners. This was written for entertainment purposes. If it is illegal for you to view this material in your country, please do not read further. All characters featured are of at least 18 years of age. Enjoy!_

_**********_

 

The male trainer has just finished his battle against Skyla, the Flying Pokemon specialist and part time pilot. After each of her Pokemon fell, she looked more and more nervous. Byy the time her Swanna faints, she has gone from the talkative and confident gym leader, to a speechless and avoidant teenager.

 

The trainer can't help but scoff and say, "Who uses a Pokemon that's four times weak to electricity?" The fact that  gyms always used the one type made it easy enough to sweep them, but this leader was Badge-1 material, at best. Hell, she might even just be side-of-the-road caliber, the way he steamrolled past her. The trainer felt she might have only gotten the job because of her very pleasing body, which looked tailored made for pleasing.

 

Skyla straightens out her back, thrusting out her sizable breasts, and flattening out her fit tummy even more. If Pokemon training doesn't work out, she could go into porn, the trainer thought. The blue clad redhead puts on a half nervous smile and rubs the back of her head. "Well, I guess ya beat me! No need to stick around anymore," she says, trying to hasten the trainer out the way he came. Skyla started moving toward the trainer, in hopes that her body language would convince him further that he should just turn around, head held high, and move onto the next town.

 

"I agree," the trainer says sternly. "As soon as I get my gym and money, I'll be gone."

 

Skyla's false confidence shatters when she sees the trainer does remember what she's supposed to give him.

 

"Thing is, I, uh...don't have it," she admits under her breath, looking away.

 

"Have what? The badge?" the trainer asks, growing more annoyed by the minute.

 

"I'm sorry!" Skyla says, tears forming in her big blue eyes. "Every trainer that comes in here beats me, and the league only gives me so many badges to hand out every month, and...and...they're all gone!" She hid her crying face in the palms of her large blue gloves, now hoping she tears would make him uncomfortable and he'd leave for that reason, if not pity.

 

The trainer thought about all the time he wasted with this gym. He knew that he couldn't just leave and forget about her terrible performance (but remember her curvy body). Any trainer wishing to even attempt taking on the Elite 4 and becoming Champion had to obtain all eight badges. He wasn't going to let her stupidity be a roadblock to his dream.

 

"Oh, you're going to be," he sternly asserted.

 

Skyla stood frozen as the trainer approached and grabbed her by the harness/suspenders she wore with her blue two piece outfit. The redheaded woman gave a squeak when the hand brushed against her breast, which was being squeezed against the suspender until he so forwardly snatched it up in his strong hands. The irate trainer dragged her over to the throne she had the audacity to sit on, like she was hot shit. He sat down abruptly, confidently, and pulled her down over his lap, her stomach laid out across his thighs, with even more confidence and force.

 

Skyla began to whimper as the trainer assertively began to squeeze and grope her ass through her tight blue hot pants. She had always been proud of her assets, that's why she bothered with such form-fitting clothes in the first place. The gym leader would delight in the faces of her challenges when she hopped up off her throne, tits giving subtle leaps under the tight confines of her clothes. The stiffled gasps she would hear when she bent over to pick something up, back turned and juicy globes trying to escape out of her shorts cuffs. While being ogled could be fun for her, this wasn't. It felt like her backside was being squeezed to test for ripeness, firmness. That this trainer might take her back to his home and devour her ass, if he so chose.

 

Her ass had looked so firm, before, to the trainer, but there was more given to the large globes than he thought. He was surprised how much ass fat he had to squeeze through to feel her muscles beneath. Skyla's ass was so pleasing and addictive to touch. Her rump decidedly groped, the trainer took his hand off her suspenders so he could reach down and grip the cuffs of her pants. With swift and decisive strength, he yanked up the fabric over her cheeks, wedging the middle into her crack.

 

Big blue eyes shot open at the sudden sensation. It was foreign, different, and she wished she could have discovered this in the safety of her home with someone she liked. Skyla peered back over her shoulder, hoping to witness the scene behind her, and make sense of what was happening. Sadly she couldn't get a good view, despite the considerable size of her bum. She would have to rely on the sense of touch and sound to try and understand.

 

The trainer struck one cheek, and let his hand linger there, squeezing softly, so she could appreciate the pain in the singular; let the stinging ride out and give her hope that the first was also the last. He was all too happy to shatter that hope when he slapped the other cheek, his hand bouncing off the now jiggling ass. He paused again to watch her cheeks clench, squeezing the wedgie in even deeper.

 

Skyla's yelps became cries the faster and harder he spanked her. Her left leg instinctively kicked up at the knee, bouncing in the air each time more red was added to her skin. Skyla's curvy body lurched forward, causing her tightly confined tits to try to swing free of her clothes' clutches. Soon she found herself biting down on her lower lip to stifle her screams.

 

Eventually he figured she had had enough, learned her lesson about misleading her challengers. However, just as he was about to slide her off her lap, he noticed something between her legs. An inquisitive finger slid along her inner thigh, feeling the creamy texture of her unblemished skin. He ignored her pleads for him to stop, and then confirmed his suspicions. A sticky, damp, feeling in that small crevice between her ass cheek and her thigh.

 

"Oh fuck, are you getting aroused from this?" Skyla hears him asks. She instinctively squeezes her thighs together to hide her shame, but it's too late. She desperately hoped she could take that secret with her to the grave, or at the very least keep it from him. Cheeks turned as red as her ass, her eyes averting to not have to face his judgmental stare. Skyla didn't know why she was enjoying it, to a degree. It hurt, it was humiliating, and she barely knew this man. None of this made sense. Her body had betrayed her. The gym leader tried her best to squeeze her thick thighs together, hiding the evidence he already had.

 

He wouldn't allow her to hide her shame, not after what she put him through. Besides, like his mom always told him, it was important to be true to yourself, so he wasn't going to let her live in denial. The trainer pushed her thighs apart and drags his finger up along the crotch of her shorts. It was subtle, through all the articles of clothing, but it was clearly there, that spongy, damp, feeling.

 

Skyla heard him chuckle cruelly, and then felt her shorts being yanked down to wrap around just below her cheeks, framing them. The tight fabric wanted to stretch out, and pushed up against her perfect globes, lifting up her already perky bum.

 

The trainer admires her ass in a new light, the light blue thong disappearing between her plump cheeks. There was so much more real estate to work with now, and he couldn't wait to get started.

 

The gym leader feels him squeeze her bum after each slap, rubbing in the stinging sensation before switching to the other side. Syla gasps when she feels him pulls back on her harness, pushing her suspenders to the side, then forcing her back to arch. He did this so he could watch her big jugs hop inside her shortly cut top, that offered no cleavage, but clearly defined her chest's shape.

 

His spanking becomes harder than before, though he does start off slow so he can watch her full ass react to just one spank. It was a work of art. He regretted not videotaping this so he could share this with the whole world, letting her be appreciated for something she was actually good at; if having a phenomenally shaped butt was a skill.

 

The tempo returns to where it left off when she still had her pants on. Then it increases. His hand squeezes her cheeks every so often, giving her a moment to rest, before starting up again. Skyla's mouth hangs open, her tongue nearly lolling out past her lips; her mind doesn't know what to do, so her body just takes over and reacts however it wants.

 

Trainer watches as the dark blue spot on her light blue panties grows bigger and darker. Wanting to see it for himself when "it" happens, he stalls his spanking for a moment; partly to let her rest and recover, otherwise she'll become numb and won't feel anything, and partly to start to peel away her panties.

 

Skyla starts to whimper again, feeling how her underwear resists being pulled away from between her clench buttocks. Her disciplinarian watches the crotch of the panties clings weakly to her red hot pussy, from the dampness it had soaked up. It, and the shorts, are aggressively yanked down her legs, over her holster, and stops somewhere around her knees.

 

Just as she was starting to feel the pain subside, it returned when the trainer resumed spanking her, and she was not oblivious to how he started to slap in the middle at random intervals, his fingertips touching her bare lips for the briefest of moments. She would once again have to lie to herself, refusing to admit she wished his fingers lingered there on her sex for a bit longer.

 

The trainer lets go of her harness so he can press down on her back, forcing her flat and enviable tummy presses down against the hard bulge that has formed in his pants. A blush on Skyla's cheeks is almost as red as her other cheeks, when she feels the length and shape of him against her abdomen, both of which were very pleasing. 

 

He admits to himself that his arm is getting tired, and he doesn't know if he can keep up the pace; soon enough, he sees he doesn't have to. Skyla fought it as long as she could, but she couldn't hold it back anymore, letting the cocktail of pain, pleasure, humiliation, and hunger overtake her and release from inside of her body. The liquid spray splashes against the trainer's stinging and reddened hand, while the rest trickles down her shaking legs.

 

Skyla was allowed to rest, though still stretched out over his lap. When her breathing had returned to a regular pace, and her thighs were heavily covered in her dripping juices, she heard him speak.

"Alright, I hope you learned your lesson," he said with an almost compassionate tone, like a parent who just had to discipline their child.

 

"I have, I have, truly," she rapidly said, as fast as her exhausted body would allow her.

 

"Good," he confirmed with a smile, and soft caress of her cheeks. It was important to do some care after so much punishment, even if this wasn't some BDSM sex dungeon. "I'll just take my money, and leave."

 

Skyla's eyes go wide again, the big blue tipped saucers quickly darting away from his face so he couldn't see how ashamed she was.

 

He had a feeling this might happen, but had to make sure. "Skyla, do you have any money to give me for beating you?" he asked, unaware of the double entendre.

 

Her lack of words, but several whimpers and held back tears, said everything she needed to say.

 

The trainer sighs, and gives one last slap to her ass, letting her hear the wetness of the slap, all thanks to her.

Unceremoniously, and with no concern for her comfort, he slides her off his lap, to land on her side on the floor below. As soon as she sat up, he gave her the order to "get on your knees."

 

She knew what "get on your knees" meant, and had been preparing for that the moment he grabbed her and dragged her to her throne. He wasn't the first trainer who had to walk away with a badge, but didn't walk away empty handed. When it came to the young trainers, fresh out into the world, she could usually make them satisfied without a badge by giving them a little peek at her ass, and a kiss on the cheek. Trainers above the age of 16, though, needed more, and she was no stranger to this kind of trade. In fact, she was looking forward to regaining some control, because she had become so practiced that she knew she could get him off before he knew what hit him.

 

"Take off your top," he simply ordered as he moved his legs apart.

 

She hadn't quite expected that, but wasn't surprised. Several trainers were like him, and needed more convincing that not getting a badge wasn't always bad. Skyla had put her tits to use several times in the past to get away with being such a bad gym leader. She actually took a moment to make sure she looked good while doing it, to get him closer to the edge she would hopefully be getting him over soon. Skyla made it seem like her top was tighter than it was, having to twist her torso a bit to work it up over her heavy breasts. Although she couldn't see his face at the time, her top peeled up over her head, she was certain he reacted strongly to seeing her large assets drop with a bounce and jiggle once they were free of the fabric.

 

Skyla turned on her rump, still pressed to the cold floor, and started to peel off her shorts. She made sure to emphasize her long legs and strong thighs, just below her perfect ass. Some trainers liked to just fuck her thigh gap. That was far easier than the other sex acts she had done, and hoped this guy was like them.

 

 

She decided to leave her harness on, quite aware of how the suspenders, pushed aside, managed to squeeze her breasts together, giving her some braless cleavage. She got closer between the trainer's legs and was about to reach up to his zipper when he stopped her.

 

Immediately the trainer groped her large breasts, feeling their weight and softness. Before she could get the idea that her punishment was over, he began.

 

With his left hand, he pinched her left nipple, lifting up her breast, and then, with his right hand, slapped her tit. Skyla let out a surprised yelp, similar to the one she made when he first spanked her. More would come as the trainer proceeded to actually spank her breasts.

 

Though seemingly too large and perky to be natural, he confirmed for himself they were, by the way they moved after he struck one and then let it go. Their size caused them to jiggle considerably, and their perkiness made them settle back into shape quickly. Again and again he slapped her titties around, making one collide with the other, slapping them both to squeeze them together, flicking at her nipples.

 

Once her breasts looked as red as her ass, the trainer relented. Skyla looked completely broken, and was easy to tip over so he could step over her as she lay panting on the floor, juices still leaking out between her thighs and onto the cold floor.

 

"When I come back tomorrow," he said down to her, "you had better have my badge. Or I'll take something much more precious than your dignity from you."

 

Skyla knew she couldn't get a new order of badges in by tomorrow, and started to consider all her options for what to do in 24 hours. Interestingly enough, running away never crossed her mind.

 


End file.
